


Volviendo a Enamorarte

by CiferLecter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiferLecter/pseuds/CiferLecter
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde el suicidio del falso genio. El doctor Watson ha rehecho su vida porque no puede si quiera decir su nombre sin derramar lágrima alguna, pero ocurren robos extraños en el 221B de la calle Baker, mientras que la red criminal de Moriarty cae. ¿Pero será cosa de Sherlock? Un chico con gafas de pasta tiene la respuesta.





	1. El misterioso Ladrón del 221B

Había pasado solamente un año desde el suicidio del falso genio y la mayor parte de la gente, incluso a las que tanto había ayudado no le recordaban, ni si quiera la rapidez de deducción que poseía. Su piso, su casa, ahora simplemente estaba abandonado y vacío. La sra Hudson no tenía fuerzas para alquilar a nadie de nuevo en aquel lugar, el cual estaba lleno de cajas con las cosas del detective.  
Por otra parte, John, que había dejado de ir al psiquiatría de nuevo no dudó en irse del piso, en querer olvidarse por completo al comprobar que con el paso de los días, era verdad que su compañero, su amigo, estaba muerto de verdad y ningún milagro podría traerlo de vuelta.

Aunque al parecer su vida dio un giro inesperado, había encontrado a una mujer que realmente le llenaba, era dulce, cariñosa, inteligente y además de simpática. Su nombre era Marie y era de origen francés. Ambos vivían en un precioso chalet a las afueras de Londres, se habían casado esa misma primeravera y regresaban de su viaje, cuando algo en el aeropuerto distrajo la atención de John.

Era un joven bastante alto, con el cabello corto y castaño claro, con un flequillo que le caía sobre la frente, además de llevar unas gafas de pasta, pero no pudo verle si quiera el rostro, parecía que iba con prisa, aunque por alguna razón le recordó a Sherlock. Negó con la cabeza de manera leve intentando no pensar en él y le sonrió a su mujer mientras subían a un taxi. Ni si quiera le había hablado de Holmes, pero tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

 

Era una fría noche de invierno, las calles estaban cubiertas de niebla y parecía que iba a empezar a nevar de un momento a otro, pero en la calle Baker, al parecer de nuevo había ruidos en el 221B, un sonido seco y sordo de algo cayendo al suelo, rompiéndose en pedacitos que volvieron a sonar al chocar contra el suelo. Luego alguien que rompió una ventana, los cristales cayendo a la calle, aunque eso bastó para despertar a la sra Hudson, la cual muy asustada llamó al inpesctor Lestrade, ya que le había dejado su número, para él era la que había actuado de madre con el detective.

-¿Qué le ocurre señora Hudson? -Preguntó con una voz algo cansada, todavía estaba en el interior del coche para volver a casa, se le había hecho tarde en la oficia.-

-¡He oído ruidos arriba! ¡Estoy segura de que alguien entró! -Exclamó, o al menos eso fue lo que pudo entender el policía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-¿No podría ser el doctor Watson? A lo mejor tenía algo que buscar -Le dijo intentando calmarla, aunque sabía perfectamente que el rubio era incapaz si quiera de pronunciar el nombre del moreno sin llorar.

-¿Y entonces para qué iba a romper una ventana? -Dijo la mujer, aunque algo más tranquila mientras subía escaleras arriba y encendió las luces, viendo que solamente se había caído una cubeta vacía de tantas que había en una caja.- ¡Y no se llevaron nada! Menos mal -Dijo aliviada, algún día debería darle todo aquello a alguien ¿no?

-Bueno señora Hudson, intente dormir y mañana me pasaré por allí -Le dijo, colgando luego a la mujer entrando a su casa. Seguía pensando en que clase de persona entraría a la casa del detective, para no llevarse nada. ¿Y si no era Watson quién iba a ser? La primera imagen que se le vino a la frente fue la de Sherlock Holmes, pero no podía ser. Los fantasmas no existen.

La mañana del día siguiente, Mycroft Holmes, que no paraba de sentirse culpable por la muerte de su hermano le dieron una noticia un tanto impactante.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -Le preguntó a su secreterio, con gesto claramente sorprendido mientras veía fotos de los cuerpos asesinados de cómplices en la red criminal de Moriarty, ese maldito psicópata.- ¿Cómo es posible? Estaban bajo vigilancia -Dijo, comenzando a enfadarse a ese paso no podría terminar con la red de ese hombre.

-Hay pruebas, seguían bajo vigilancia, pero...-Suspiró, comenzando a enseñarle las fotos.- A este le robaron la cartera y recivió quince puñaladas -Cogió otra foto.- Este fue a comprar droga y también terminó muerto -Le miró a los ojos mientras dejaba hasta viente fotos sobre la mesa.- Incluso hay algunos que no vigilabamos pero si estaban involucrados.

Se quedó en silencio, casi paralizado al oír sus palabras. Era demasiada coincidencia que todos y cada uno de los cómplices de Moriarty estuviesen cayendo como moscas, por vagabundos, ¿ellos elegían al azar ¿no es cierto? Pero no pudo evitar pensar en la red de vagabundos que Sherlock había mencionado más de una vez. No, definitivamente solo era coincidencia, los muertos no pueden volver a la vida.

 

Al doctor también llegaron las noticias, e incluso las vivió en carne propia al ver que llegaba un herido de arma blanca al cual intentó salvar en quirófano pero simplemnte no pudo, algunas veces ser médico no es suficiente. Había sido un mal día y tras recivir un mensaje de Lestrade diciéndole que anoche alguien había entrado a su antiguo piso ya se le habían quitado las ganas de todo. Recordaba a Sherlock tocando el violín, Sherlock sonriendo , Sherlock en la bañera, Sherlock en su palacio mental, Sherlock pidiendo té, Sherlock haciendo experimentos, Sherlock curioseando en su blog...Sherlock y más Sherlock por todas partes.  
Se había encerrado en uno de los tantos baños, suspirando y se lavó la cara tratando de estar lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero se encontró con algo que no tenía previsto. Tendría que hacer algunas horas de guardia, al menos hasta que fuese de noche.

Pero esa noche, de nuevo en el 221B de la calle Baker, los ruidos de cosas moviéndose y rompiéndose volvieron a despertar a la señora Hudson, pero esta vez decidió subir con una linterna, por alguna razón los pasos nerviosos y rápidos se le hacian muy familiares. Abrió la puerta despacio sin atreverse a encender la luz, viendo una figura alta, con el cabello corto que parecía rebuscar algo en una de las tantísimas cajas mientras iba de un lado para otro. Juraría que era Sherlock, pero no vestía como él, este chico era mucho más informal.  
El hombre oyó ruidos y entonces volvió a salir por la ventana, aunque la mujer aun muy asustada corrió, a ver si se había tirado pero en la calle no había nadie. Asustada de nuevo, volvió a llamar al inspector que esta vez si confió más en sus palabras y fue a su casa, junto con la sargento Donovan, pero no pudieron averiguar demasiado.

Mientras tanto, John terminaba su guardia llena de niños enfermos de resfríados o adolescente con borrachara y salió con las manos en su abrigo, el aire estaba más helado ultimamente y se había olvidado los guantes. Iba centrado en su camino, moviendo los dedos dentro de los bolsillos hasta que vio una figura terriblemente conocida. "Sherlock" Fue lo primero que pensó al verle, pero cuando se acercó apenas dos pasos más vio que era el joven del aeropuerto. Iba con una mochila al hombro, además de vestir mucho más informal que el detective y de nuevo con esas gafas, seguro que tenía rostro de intelectual. Sonrió un poco pensando en como se vería el menor de los Holmes con esa apariencia y entonces se dio cuenta que se subía a un taxi. Caminó algo más rápido, mirando hacia el taxi, tratando de descubrir su rostro, pero solamente se vio reflejado por la farola que tenía detrás, solo se vio a si mismo. Decepcionado por un espejismo. ¿Acaso se estaría volviendo loco?

Era el tercer día después de los robos y Lestrade prácticamente seguía a un fantasma que se desvanecía por una ventana, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente que quizás Mycroft quisiera recuperar algo de su hermano, pero por orgullo no quería que nadie le viese.

-¿Si? ¿Quién habla? -Preguntó el susodicho al coger el teléfono, mientras revisaba todas aquellas muertes sin sentido de las personas que vigilaba, aunque muchas ni si quiera estaban en el país.-

-Soy Lestrad -Dijo pero no le dejó tiempo a decirle que estaba demasiado ocupado y comenzó a explicárselo.- Han ocurrido aparentemente dos robos en el piso de... en el piso en el que vivían tu hermano y el doctor Watson, pero la sra Hudson no pudo verlo...-Se quedó callado unos segundos, aun le entristecía pensar en que no vería a ese moreno pasearse por la escena del crimen.- ¿Tienes algo qué ver?

-¿Y qué voy a tener qué ver con eso? Hace un año que no paso por esa calle si quiera, además estoy demasiado ocupado ahora mismo -Colgó, aunque se quedó pensativo. Entre los misteriosos robos y aquellos asesinatos no podía sacarse a su hermano de la cabeza.

Se había levantado temprano para acompañar a Marie al aeropuerto, tenía que volver a París al menso por unos meses, pues a su padre le habían diagnosticado un cáncer terminal y quería pasar el tiempo que le quedaba con él. John estaba algo resignado, pero a pesar de saber que se quedaría solo le dijo que se quedaría allí. Era una mañana fría, con una leve escarcha en el suelo debido a una débil nevada. Hacía meses que no veía a la sra Hudson y decidió llevarle unas pastas, además de té negro para pasar la mañana. 

Se encontraba junto a la sra Hudson, tomando té y hablando un poco de todo hasta que le contó el tema de los robos.-

-¿Ha entrado gente al piso? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño algo confuso por toda aquella información y bebió un poco más de té.- ¿Y le vio?

-Sí, le vi pero estaba muy oscuro y se parecía tanto a Sherlock -Dijo con una mueca de disgusto mientras le miraba negando con la cabeza.- Creo que estoy viendo visiones, sobre él

-¿A Sherlock? ¿Está segura? -La miró bastante sorprendido, mientras escuchaba con atención su relato de los tres robos. Todo aquello era demasiado confuso, si Sherlock estuviese ahí para echarles una mano...

Estuvo casi una hora en la casa de la sra Hudson, hablando, pero sobretodo hablando de Sherlock, recordando momentos felices, pero no pudo evitar tener los ojos algo acuosos y fue al supermercado, recordó que tenía que hacer la compra, además le ayudaría a distraerse.

Estaba saliendo del supermercado cuando una peculiar escena llamó su atención, aquel joven de nuevo salía con una caja de cigarros en la mano, pero guarda le detuvo.

-No se vende tabaco a menores -Repuso mirándolo con una ceja alzada extendiendo la mano para que le diese dicha cajetilla.

-Soy mayor de edad -Repuso con un gesto de enfado, enseñándole carnet, tenía unos ojos azules, verdes o quizás grises realmente hermosos, pero de nuevo John estaba de espaldas, aun metiendo las cosas en las bolsas y ni si quiera pudo oírle.

Finalmente le dejaron marchar al tiempo que ecendía un cigarrillo y no pudo evitar reírse un poco, hacía muho que no se reía por cosas así de simples. Salió del supermercado parándose para pedir un taxi, aunque cuando quiso darse cuenta su mano rozó con la de aquel joven.

-Ah lo siento -Se disculpó algo avergonzado apartando la mano.- Adelante...-Dijo ahora algo ido al ver aquel rostro, era muy parecido a Sherlock, bueno sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, se parecía tanto.

El extraño simplemente negó con la cabeza dándole una calada al cigarrillo y se apartó despacio dándose la vuelta, hasta que sintió un tirón suave de su brazo.

-¿Sherlock? -Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, no tenía la menor duda, si no era Sherlock era su gemelo, porque eran idénticos ¿ o quizás se estaba volviendo loco?

-Se equivoca -Dijo en voz baja, parecía algo afónico, además de hablar muy rápido y se soltó caminando hacia enfrente, cruzando la calle y siguió su camino.

Un destrozado John se subió al taxi, pensando en Sherlock, estaba tan loco que le veía en todas partes ¿ o realmente era él? Ahora iría decirle que le comprase leche o le enviaría un mensaje para que fuese a casa. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, solamente volvió a casa colocando la dichosa compra en la maldita nevera que no tenía cabezas de nadie en su interior.


	2. El falso suicidio del genio

Mycroft se encontraba desbordado de trabajo al igual que Lestrade, pues muchos al parecer inocentes habían muerto a manos de vagabundos, pero cuando les investigaban se daban cuenta que tenían alguna relación con Moriarty, incluída aquella escritora a la que le vendió a su hermano.  
Suspiró un poco, meneando ligeramente el vaso de whisky que tenía en una de las manos, ojeando distraído el blog del doctor Watson, a veces lo leía, recordando las veces que tuvo que ayudarlo, como cuando se coló en una base militar, fingiendo ser él...

-Señor -Le llamó con suavidad el mayordomo, entrando al despacho.- Hay un jovencito que solicita verlo urgentemente -Le dijo algo desconfíado y esperó las ordenes del mayor.-

-¿Un joven? -Preguntó alzando las cejas, como fuese otro niñato diciendo que era hijo o primo o algo de Sherlock iba a echarlo a patadas de su casa él mismo.

Caminó seguido del mayordomo hasta la puerta principal y la abrió de golpe, encontrándose con un chico bastante alto y de aspecto juvenil, con una sudadera negra, llevaba gafas de pasta negras, pero la capucha tapaba su rostro. Levantó la cabeza con una leve mueca sin moverse.-

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó con frialdad sin ni siquiera dejarle pasar, no iba a permitir más intrusos en su casa.

-Soy yo -Murmuró quitándose la capucha mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, con un flequillo algo largo además de unos bonitos ojos claros, se parecía demasiado a Sherlock.- 

-No te conozco -Hizo ademán de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero el chico le paró con una mano dando un paso al interior de la casa.

-Tu mayordomo está enamorado de una camarera que trabaja en una cafetería bastante lejos de aquí, por eso llega tarde todos los días, pero siempre se lleva una de las servilletas, que guarda en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y algunos días viene contento porque ve a la camarera que quiere, mientras que otros viene demasiado triste porque no la ha visto -Le dijo casi que sin hacer ninguna pausa y luego sonrió un poco, suspirando con suavidad al ver que por fin le había reconocido.

El mayordomo se puso rojo de la vergüenza, pero no dijo nada al ver como Mycroft cogía al chico del brazo y tiraba de él hacia su despacho.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Estás vivo? ¡Pero si te vieron saltar! -Exclamó cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Bueno, con ayuda de Molly y otras personas pude hacerlo, así nadie me vio impactar en el suelo -Le contestó aun mirándolo a los ojos, sin entender por qué parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Y para qué vuelves? ¿Quieres arruinar la vida de todos otra vez? -Le dijo con voz enfadada y llamó al chófer, mientras volvía a tirarle del brazo, casi que metiéndolo a la fuerza en el lujoso coche.- Al 221B de la calle Baker -Dijo al chófer mientras envíaba un mensaje con su móvil.

Sherlock no dijo nada más, aquellas dos preguntas le habían dejado descolocado. ¿Acaso no se alegraba de que hubiese vuelto? Había pasado por alto que le vendiese a Moriarty, que le hubiera hecho la adolescencia imposible y que ni si quiera se preocupase de su existencia, pero querer verlo muerto...¿era demasiado cruel? Se quedó todo el camino callado y al llegar no fue capaz ni de abrir la puerta, no quería salir del coche.  
-Sal -Ordenó el mayor de los Holmes, volviendo a tirar de su brazo.- Y explícales a todos los demás tu fantástico plan, genio -Dijo de manera sarcástica con una sonrisa algo retorcida y abrió la puerta casi empujándolo hacia las escaleras.

Oyó ruidos en lo que algún día fue el salón de su casa, seguramente había avisado a los demás. ¿Pero y si se enfadaban con él? ¿Y si no querían que volviese? Tragó saliva algo nervioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recordando la última vez que vio a John, que rozó su mano, hasta que su hermano abrió la puerta de su piso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó John de brazos cruzados, claramente tenía ojeras y los ojos algo rojos, estaba sentando en uno de los sillones, en frente estaba la sra Hudson y de pie estaba Lestrade.

-Ahora veréis -Respondió y tiró de nuevo del brazo de Sherlock, haciendo que entrase con un leve traspiés.- Vamos, diles toda la verdad 

-No así no -Dijo totalmente negado a hablar, pero su tono de voz tan grave era inconfundible y tanto la sr Hudson como Lestrade comenzaron a asombrarse.

-¿Sherlock? -Preguntó la mujer levantándose del sillón y se acercó al chico que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, reciviendo una bofetada de la mujer que había comenzado a llorar y se fue del salón, parafraseando dios sabe qué cosas sobre lo mal que lo había hecho.

Cerró los ojos ante aquella bofetada dejando caer la cabeza sin moverse y entonces vio de reojo como Lestrade simplemente pasaba por su lado, quedándose cerca de él. ¿Acaso también iba a pegarle?

-Cuando termines estaré abajo, tenemos un interrogatorio pendiente -Le dijo con voz dura, la que utilizaba con los criminales que habían atrapado juntos y luego salió por la puerta.

Levantó la cabeza, mirando a John, mantenía la cabeza baja, aunque ahora estaba de pie, caminando lentamente hacia él. Se le aceleró el corazón y se puso más nervioso aún, dándose cuenta del anillo en la mano derecha de John, se había casado, con una mujer que seguramente no le causase tantos problemas como él, seguro que era feliz.

-John...-Murmuró intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Moriarty me tendió una trampa, tenía francotiradores contra ti, Mycroft, la señora Hudson y Lestrade...Si no me veían saltar os dispararían o Moriarty les decía que parasen, pero entonces él se suicidio y tuve que fingir mi muerte -Le explicó, mirándolo, pero el rubio no reaccionaba, seguía quieto, muy cerca de él con un leve temblor en los hombros.- Solo quería protegeros...a-aquella nota por teléfono fue por qué quería que rehicieras tu vida y me olvidases, pero ahora la red de Moriarty ha caído y yo quise volver -Murmuró, empezando a morderse el labio inferior nervioso al saber que estaba llorando con los puños apretados.

-¿Qué rehiciera mi vida? ¿Pretendías que después de verte caer de un edifción pudiese ser feliz con alguien más? ¿De qué ibas a protegerme? ¿Del asesino? -Levantó la cabeza con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, pero también sentía nervios, las piernas le temblaban.- ¡Llevo un año llorando tu muerte y cuando consigo intentar olvidarte vas y apareces! -Levantó el brazo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que le hizo caer.- ¡Vete a la mierda Sherlock! -Exclamó mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Cayó de culo al suelo, dándose contra las piernas de su hermano que simplemente le miró de nuevo con aquella sonrisa tan retorcida encogiéndose de hombros. Notaba un leve dolor en el labio, seguramente lo tendría partido, pero aquellas palabras de John, aquel rechazo le dolía más que nada y no lo entendía. Él era un sociopata, no debería sentir emociones o al menos eso tenía entendido. Se levantó como pudo, tenía la vista nublada, iba a llorar, como cuando era un crío y se metían con él, no lo entendía, pero al final siempre lloraba.

-¡John espera! -Gritó intentando alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a la calle, fue detenido por Lestrade, que simplemente le puso las esposas sin querer mirarle.- ¡John! ¡John! -Gritaba tratando de hacerle volver, pero lo único que vio fue como se metía en un taxi, marchándose de allí.- No, no lo entiende -Intentó soltarse mirando al inspector, que con ayuda de otros dos policías intentaban meterlo en el coche.- Tengo que ir a hablar con John -Le miró con la esperanza de que todo aquello fuese un plan y que le dejaría marhar, pero no fue así.

-Cállate-Dijo sin emoción y se subió al coche tras cerrarle la puerta, conduciendo hasta la comisaría. Iba a ser un día muy largo, para todos.

Llegó a su casa hecho un manojo de nervios, parecía que fuese a darle un infarto. Entre los sollozos y los temblores respiraba agitado, recordando cada palabra dicha por Sherlock, cada vez que se vieron y no le dijo nada...Todo aquel año en el que había intentado rehacer su vida, pero nada funcionaba, hasta que encontró a Marie...¡Marie! Llevaba casi dos días sin llamarla ni contestar a sus mensajes, tenía la mente ocupada con Sherlock...que estaba vivo.  
Suspiró entrando a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, pero solamente podía acurrucarse y volver a llorar, porque le dolía que el detective de nuevo, no hubiese confiado en él lo suficiente para contarle que todo aquello era un plan.

Apenas pasaron varias horas y dejaron marchar a Sherlock de la comisaría, no podían culparlo de nada, porque no le habían visto saltar, no había matado a nadie además de que negó cualquier conexión con los asesinatos. El problema era ¿y ahora qué? Había vuelto para estar con John, para que todo volviese a ser como antes, pero no tenía casa, no tenía a John, ya no tenía a nadie...Suspiró un poco, volviendo a la calle Baker y entró a la tienda de la sra Hudson.

-Señora Hudson -La llamó algo más calmado mientras la miraba a los ojos, aun tenía algo de sangre seca en el labio partido y el pómulo comenzaba a ponerse morado, pero ese dolor no era nada.- Yo verá...Quisiera volver a alquilar el piso, prometo no romperlo ni tendrá que hacerme la comida, no la molestaré verdad -Le dijo intentando parecer sincero y calmado, a decir verdad lo único que quería era esconderse del mundo.

-Ay Sherlock nunca aprendes -Suspiró la mujer mientras negaba con la cabeza, terminando arreglar un ramo que adornaba la tienda.- Está bien, pero no voy a bajarte el alquiler, tendrás que buscar la manera de pagarlo -Dijo, aun estaba enfadada de que la hubiese engañado de esa manera.

Asintió esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras se lo agradecía y cogía las llaves, subiendo escaleras arriba, dándose cuenta esta vez, que todo estaba en cajas y que no habría nada de John allí, no vería sus jerséis sobre el sofá, ni podría robarle su laptop, tampoco cenarían todos los días juntos, de hecho seguramente no cenarian juntos nunca más. Había entrado un par de veces, intentando encontrar algunas cosas que tenía guardadas, empezando por un pendrive con información sobre Moriarty, pero qué más daba ya...  
Miró la calavera, aun sobre la chimenea y la cogió con suavidad.

-De nuevo estamos solos tú y yo -Le dijo en un murmullo de voz, y la volvió a dejar en su sitio. Eso no era John, ni lo sería nunca jamás.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, cogiendo un cigarrillo mientras encendía la televisión, no le gustaba verla y tampoco le estaba prestando atención, solo quería dejar de pensar, pero no era tan sencillo. Aun permanecía en la pared la carita amarilla y sonriente, que en los ojos tenía dos huecos de balas. Sonrió al recordar aquel día, pero también habían pasado muchas más cosas en aquel salón, como el experimento de los besos.

 

.:FlashBack:.

Estaba aburrido, el inspector no le había llamado y los casos que había resuelto con John era demasiado simplemente se dedicaba a estar en pijama por el salón, quejándose o curioseando con la laptop de John, pero ese día había encontrado algo interesante.

-Sherlock, te he dicho que no curiosees en mis cosas -Le recriminó, aunque sabía que no le haría caso, por o que fue a ordenar la compra en la nevera, ya no se sorprendía de ver órganos humanos ahí dentro, no sabía si era preocupante o simplemente extraño.- ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó al oír un gemido femenino de fondo y se giró, riéndose un poco al ver lo que estaba viendo el detective.

-John, dicen que los labios se hinchan cuando das muchos besos ¿es verdad? -Le preguntó, con la curiosidad de un niño mientras veía cortos de videos de pornografía, pero solo se veían impresionantes besos y las actrices terminaban con los labios hinchados, pero claramente no parecía del todo real.- Necesito hacer el experimento -Murmuró para si mismo y se giró sobre el sillón quedándose de rodillas mirando al rubio.

-Ah no -Se negó con rapidez.- No voy a dejarte que experimentes conmigo otra vez, seguro que persigues a alguna de mis novias y me obligas a besarla tanto que le dolerá -Le comentó, alzando una ceja al ver que negaba con la cabeza y se acercó a él.- ¿Entonces qué es?

Sonrió de lado y tiró un poco de su jersey con las manos para abrazarlo por el cuello despacio y se acercó a su rostro, rozando despacio sus labios, sonriendo al verle nervioso y sonrojado.

-Sherlock no soy gay -Repitió, cansado hasta la saciedad de tener que decir siempre lo mismo y trató de apartarse, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta le estaba abrazando también.

-Por favor, es en nombre de la ciencia, venga por favor -Le pidió, mientras pensaba en una buena excusa.- Y no volveré a dispararle a la pared en un mes, lo prometo -Sonrió de lado mientras le miraba a los ojos, acariciando su cabello despacio.

-Está bien -Murmuró con la voz algo más grave, acercándose más a sus labios, hasta darle un casto beso, sonriendo levemente.

Sabía a la perfección que no iba a aguantar, pero sería divertido verlo. Al sentir que el moreno le daba otro beso igual, decidió ladear la cabeza profundizándolo con bastante intensidad, mientras le acercaba a su cuerpo, mordiendo su labio inferior y luego volvió a besarlo, esta vez jugando con su lengua.   
La respiración del detective se había acelerado y se dejaba hacer, dándose cuenta de lo torpe que era e intentaba imitarle, pero era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. Esto le parecío más que tierno al médico que le besó algo más despacio, pero igualmente intenso. Quizás llevaban casi cinco minutos de apasionados besos, cuando se separó despacio del más alto.

-¿Y bien? -Le preguntó sonriendo divertido mientras iba a hacer la cena.  
-Genial -Murmuró bastante sonrojado posando dos dedos sobre sus propios labios notándolos algo hinchados y es que al no haber besado nunca, los tenía ligeramente rosados además de más sensibles y volvió a sentarse, con una leve sonrisa. No estaba tan mal eso de besar.

.:EndOfFlashBack:.


	3. La primera vez que me gusta estar en el hospital

Por otra parte, el cuerpo policial comenzaba a desmonorarse, ningún detective consultor les ayudaba a resolver sus imposibles, no había ninguna pareja detectivesca que estuviese allí y no había ninguna motivación. ¿Para qué capturar criminales cuando no habría ningún sociopata por allí? ¿Acaso realmente se arrepentía de haberlo tratado tan mal? Entornó la mirada al móvil, con un leve suspiro, llamando a la única persona que quizás podría estabilizar las cosas.

-Ya sabes que ando ocupado -Sonó la voz del mayor de los Holmes al otro lado del teléfono, aunque realmente aquello era una mentira.

-Igual que todos, pensando en él ¿no? -Volvió a suspirar pasándose una mano por el rostro con gesto cansado.- Aunque sea de mentira, haz que vuelva -Prácticamente ordenó el inspector.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Decirle que después de todo lo que pasó y que el doctor Watson no quiere ni verlo vuelva a ser el mismo? -Dijo con un deje de sarcasmo, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

-Oh vamos, eres su hermano algo podrás hacer -Bufó mientras veía a la sargento Donovan y a Anderson hablar demasiado animados, después de todo para ellos Sherlock aún seguía muerto.-O haz que arregle las cosas con John o lo que sea, le necesitamos aquí

-No puedo hacer milagros y lo sabes -Masculló con una mueca molesta, colgando luego sin ni siquiera despedirse después de todo no hacía falta.

Pero a las afueras de la ciudad las cosas con el doctor no iban demasiado bien, al parecer la salud de su suegro había empeorado, pero Marie solamente se había dedicado a decirle que la llamaba poco. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? Si tenía trabajo y cosas que hacer, además de cosas que pensar. Se sentía mal por querer que Sherlock siguiese muerto, así todo sería mucho más fácil.  
Estaba en la cafetería del hospital, tomándose un aperitivo antes de que terminase su ansiado descanso, había sido un día sin demasiados sobresaltos, hasta que llegó una urgencia, o al menos eso vio. 

Los paramedicos entraron a toda prisa, con un joven una camilla, al parecer solo era una quemadura pequeña en la muñeca, pero temían que estuviese peor, pues lo medicamentos que vociferaban eran específicos para eso. Volvió la vista, ya había tenido muchas cosas juntas como para ver una desgracia más y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje.

"Tenemos que hablar de Sherlock" MH

Frunció el ceño, él no quería hablar, no quería pensar ni recordarlo. Suspiró mientras contestaba. "No quiero, además tengo trabajo" Cuando una enfermera le fue a llamar, al parecer había llegado un herido de bala y no era nada más y nada menos que Lestrade. Fue una operación dura, además de compleja por saber que era su amigo, pero consiguió terminar todo a tiempo.

 

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del hospital...  
Despertó alterado, sin su ropa, con un terrible dolor en el brazo derecho, le escocía, ardía y hasta respirar parecía ser la tarea más difícil del mundo. Pestañeó varias veces hasta que vio a varios médicos a su alrededor, pero se removió quedándose hecho una bola en la camilla, aunque su muñeca no paraba de doler y cuando se vio aquella quemadura simplemente escondió el rostro, asustado. ¿Desde cuando sentía emociones?

-Tenemos que ponerle un calmante y se sentirá mejor -Le intentó decir uno de los médicos, pero simplemente se escondió más aún y las enfermeras intentaron hacer que reaccione con palabras suaves, pero el chico no se movía.- 

A base de un par de calmantes intravenosos consiguieron que se calmase lo suficiente para poder curar aquella quemadura y volvió a acurrucarse, suspirando en sueños. Pasaron algunas horas, se despertó algo confundido, con la imagen de John en su cabeza, pero estaba solo en el hospital, vivo y solo, como siempre. Se miro las vendas de la muñeca dejando caer luego el brazo con pesadez y se giró, viendo como entraban a su nuevo compañero de habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver quién era.

-¿Qué le pasó? -Pregunto colocándose las gafas para poder enfocar a la enfermera, la cual negó con la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello.

-Una herida del bala, es lo que tiene ser policía -Le respondió como si fuese un niño y luego se fue, dejándolo aún con más preguntas.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, aun mirándolo, tratando de deducir lo que le había pasado, pero las enfermeras habían borrado todo rastro de pistas que le ayudasen. ¿Si el ya había acabado con Moriarty quién podría estar detrás de todo esto? Volvió a dejarse caer, con las manos sobre el estómago arrugando un poco aquel horrible pijama que ahora llevaba, podía notarse las costillas bajo la piel, cerró los ojos suspirando. Nunca sería suficiente, nunca sería lo suficiente bueno como para gustarle a John, aunque estuviese más delgado que sus novias, fuese más alto o más listo, si no le quería no podía obligarlo. Apretó algo más los dedos, buscando calmarse cuando oyó unos pasos conocidos entrar a la habitación y giró despacio la cabeza, mirando fijamente a John que ahora estaba cogiendo una silla para sentarse de espaldas a él, al lado del inconsciente inspector agarrando despacio su mano. Se giró, enrrollado en las sábanas con intención de seguir siendo invisible y poder dormir un poco, pero el rubio comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que aún estás dormido y que seguramente no me estés oyendo, pero me he acostumbrado a hablarle a la nada...-Susurró mientras bajaba la mirada, viendo de reojo las vendas en el estómago del oficial.- ¿Sabe inspector? Quizás deba arrestarme, creo que estoy comenzando a ser un psicópata -Dijo con una leve risa, aunque parecía algo triste.

Esto despertó el interés de Sherlock que se sorprendió, pero intento quedarse callado y prestando atención, pero el tono de voz de John no temblaba ni estaba nervioso. ¿Acaso sus palabras solamente era una metáfora de lo que realmente quería decir?

-A-al verte entrar me alegré de que no fueses Sherlock -Susurró soltando la mano del inspector con suavidad, poniendo bien la sábana.- Después de lo que pasó, le creo capaz de cualquier cosa y aunque le pegué lo menos que quiero es que se aleje...-Suspiró poniéndose en pie, viendo otro mensaje de Mycroft insistiendo en que tenían que hablar de Sherlock.

-¿Eso es verdad? -Preguntó la voz de Sherlock que se había puesto en pie y estaba tras el rubio, cogió aire escondiendo las manos detrás de la espalda.- ¿En serio quieres tenerme a tu lado? -Volvió a preguntarle acercándose más a él, intentando deducir su respuesta, pero estaba tan nervioso que no conseguía fijar un punto que no fuese su mirada.

-Sherlock, tú eres el que...-Suspiró, volviendo a calmarse y le abrazó suavemente contra su pecho, rodeando su estrecha cintura con los brazos.- Mil veces te he dicho que no debes escuchar las conversaciones privadas -Le recriminó como un año atrás, acercándole más aún.- ¿Cómo llevas la muñeca?

-Bien -Murmuró, sintiendo un calor inexplicable en las mejillas con las manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo su propio pulso bastante desvocado y lo abrazó con fuerza.- Me da igual el golpe...yo solo quiero a mi John, el de siempre -Murmuró de nuevo y le miró a los ojos, con una de esas preciosas sonrisas que solo el sabía mostrar.

-Anda, échate, aún estás algo sedado -Susurró mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la camilla, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de qué aún no se habían soltado y se separó despacio de él, besando su frente.- Te quedan bien esas gafas ¿por qué nunca las llevaste? -Preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema, después de todo, quizás las cosas volviesen a ser como antes.

-Ahm, bueno empecé a usar lentillas...la gente me decía que era como un genio pero versión estúpida -Masculló haciendo una mueca de desagrado y se recolocó un poco el flequillo, aun mirándolo.- Te casaste hace poco, pero no sueles llevar el anillo y ella ahora no está en casa ¿verdad? Aunque hace poco que volvistéis de la luna de miel, así que tuvo que pasar algo grave para que se fuese, pero no una discusión...-Dedujo rápidamente mientras se quedaba en silencio por unos segundos tratando de pensar el motivo.-

-Su padre, mi suegro, tiene cáncer y ella fue a pasar sus últimos meses con él -Le aclaró con un leve suspiro al ver que seguía siendo el mismo genio sociópata de siempre.- ¿Cómo te quemaste? ¿Otro experimento? Un caso ¿tal vez?

-Ojalá-Murmuró mientras desvíaba la mirada ocultando la venda con las sábanas, por alguna razón le daba vergüenza el motivo de la quemadura, después de prometerle a John que no fumaría más.- Me quedé dormido en el sillón y el cigarrillo, bueno...se apagó en mi piel -Le miró de reojo, intentando ver si estaba enfadado, pero la sonrisa de John le desconcertó.

-Eres como un niño -Susurró y volvió a besar su frente poniéndose de pie, al oír que lo llamaban del busca.- Tengo que irme por un rato, intentaré volver pronto -Se despidió con un gesto amable para luego salir de la habitación.

Cruzó el pasillo aun pensando en la sonrisa de Sherlock, le lloró cuando estuvo muerto, deseó que no lo estuviese, volvió a la vida y lo único que supo hacer fue pegarle porque le dolía aceptar que no le había dicho nada. Para protegerle del asesino, para que rehiciera su vida; pero ahora él volvía a ocuparla por completo. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su siguiente paciente era un niño pequeño, parecido a Sherlock que se había resfriado, por pasarse una noche en el jardín viendo las estrellas. Solo era fiebre y un resfriado, ojalá las cosas con Sherlock fuesen así de fáciles. Pasaron varios días, en los que a pesar de que el inspector había recobrado la consciencia nunca le dirigió una palabra a Sherlock, incluso este procuraba estar en el baño cuando venían a hacerle una visita.


	4. Mi primer caso oficial después de la caída

No fueron demasiadas las veces que veía a John, pero por suerte eran largas. Eran como antes, antes de que me tirase de un edificio, antes de que John se casara, antes de que todo acabara. Pero por desgracia para mí y para el bien de mi salud, la quemadura curó tan bien que en dos semanas me dieron el alta. No quería irme, perdería a John de nuevo. Pero su esposa, Marie, ya había vuelto justo un par de días antes y nos habíamos despedido con un fuerte abrazo, quizás era la última vez que podría verle, según me dijo estaba demasiado afectada por la muerte su padre.  
Tenía ya puesta mi ropa mientras terminaba de recoger algunas cosas que la sra Hudson me había llevado y miré hacia la cama del inspector; me resultaba extraño verlo de esa forma, tan débil y tan duro a la vez. Pasé por su lado sin decir nada, sé que no va a hablarme, no quiere hacerlo y no voy a forzarlo a que lo haga, pero por alguna razón me provoca un leve dolor.

-Holmes -Dijo entonces Lestrad desde la camilla, mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras dejaba el teléfono móvil aun lado, sobre aquella blanca mesilla. Había tomado por costumbre llamarme por mi apellido las pocas veces que lo hacía, no entiendo por qué va a seguir sabiendo de mí lo mismo.- Tienes que volver al cuerpo de policía.

-Sigo siendo detective consultor, si la policía no me invita no accederé a ningún caso -Respondí intentando que no notase mi sorpresa, la verdad es que eso no me lo esperaba y me volví a girar para irme.

Volví a Baker, a ese maldito piso que solamente me traía recuerdos de una época fantasma para mí. Sabía que John no volvería a pisar aquel salón, no temblaría cada vez que me acercaba o se pondría de morros cuando hiciera alguna pregunta indecorosa. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá agotado, cerrando los ojos entre suspiros mientras buscaba a ciegas la caja de cigarros de mi pantalón y el mechero. Es un mal hábito, lo sé, podría morirme, pero no me importaba. Aquella calada me sentó bien y mal a la vez, como el gato de Schrödinger* , que está vivo y muerto, pues me aliviaba los nervios pero en mi estómago, prácticamente vacío, hizo todo el destrozo que le dio la gana. Entonces rodé la vista hacia el violín, creo que debería tocar un poco, pero no quiero levantarme, me pesa el cuerpo demasiado...

-¡Sherlock, querido! -Oí gritar a la sra Hudson mientras subía las escaleras entrando, ya que aún tenía la costumbre de cerrar la puerta y me miró con un suspiro, para luego seguir hablando.- Está aquí tu hermano y dice que es importante -Me dijo algo más bajito, supongo que para que tuviese cuidado y luego se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a ese sádico, bueno yo soy igual o eso creo.

-Vaya, pensé que no querías verme después de lo que me dijiste -Comenté, algo desganado mientras le miraba sentándome sobre el sofá dándole otra calada al cigarro dejando salir el humo por mi nariz, seguramente John me hubiese comparado con un dragón.

-No es una visita de placer -Respondió con el ceño algo fruncido, tenía las manos dentro de su abrigo, pero las estaba apretando en intervalos cortos, además de que venía sin sus escoltas.- Necesito tus dotes como detective -Me dijo dándome su móvil, el cual cogí algo extrañado. Espero que no sea otro caso como el de "La mujer".- Mira esas fotos, porque si no son un montaje el doctor Watson está en peligro.

-Es Marie-Murmuré nada más verlas, ya que no pude contener la sorpresa de ver a esa mujer junto a otra, algo más joven o quizás de la misma edad, parecían estarse divitiriendo pero las fotos eran demasiado perturbantes. Eran cuerpos de hombres torturados e incluso hasta asesinados.- Es una sádica sexual y tiene una cómplice, dale las fotos a Lestrade que la busquen y la arresten -Respondí, ya que aquello no era un montaje y si lo era, me daba igual, esa mujer no era digna de tener a John.

-Pueden ser un montaje y lo sabes -Me respondió, creo que se notó demasiado el odio que le tengo a esa maldita zorra quita John Watson's.- Averigua el lugar en el que los torturan y si encuentras pruebas sabremos que no es un montaje, porque esa mujer es actriz y puede ser un montaje filtrado-Dijo mirándome mientras volvía a coger su móvil, supongo que para enviarme las fotos, pero para mi desgracia no reconocía esa habitación.

-No puedes darme órdenes -Le recriminé mientras me ajustaba un poco las gafas, realmente había perdido la costumbre de llevarlas puestas.

-Sí que puedo y vas a obedecerme -Me dijo, mirándome fijamente mientras trataba de imponer su carácter frente al mío, pero tenía razón, la curiosidad se había aporeado de mí, iba a hacerle caso, aunque fuese de manera indirecta.

No hizo falta decirnos nada más, él se fue por donde vino y yo volví a echarme en el sofá, aunque esta vez tenía algo más interesante que fumar cigarrillos. Pregunté en mi red de vagabundos y ninguno supo decirme que lugar era, así que no estaba en las calles, por lo tanto debería ser algún sótano...Aún recordaba la contraseña de John, miré la hora, siempre cenaba antes de las ocho y media, así que aún tenía tiempo antes de que terminase. Entré a su correo y a su facebook, mirando los últimos mensajes que había tenido con Marie, pero eran...algo cortos por así decirlo.

M: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás, mi osito? <3 ;)

JW: Bien, mucho trabajo, ya sabes... ¿y tú?

Sonreí un poco, John siempre tan correcto a la hora de escribir, en eso si que nos parecíamos, ni una sola coma podía estar mal colocada, pero no tenía tiempo pararme a pensar en lo que teníamos de similares así que seguí leyendo la conversación, no había nada interesante en ella hasta que vi algo que sí lo era.

M: ¿Te pasa algo, cari? =0 Te encuentro algo sosito

JW: No es nada, he vuelto a ver un viejo amigo. Mi mejor amigo

M: Pero eso es bueno verdad?

JW: No lo sé, ha cambiado demasiado. Oye tengo que irme a trabajar, hasta pronto.

Y entonces se desconectaba, porque empezabao tra de un día diferente, pero esa despedida en particular era extraña. No había emoticonos ni signos de exclamación como si respondiese de manera mecánica, nada que ver con su efusiva novia, que por cierto, con tanta carita me ponía de los nervios. Además John suele ser romántico con sus novias y por lo que pude ver cuando estivmos en el hospital sigue siendo igual ¿Por qué no le dice que la quiere? Fruncí el ceño, dejando el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero para que se consumiera lo poco que quedaba de él. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que realmente decía en sus últimas frases. ¿Era yo su mejor amigo? Claro que lo era ¿Quién mas sino? La duda mem olesta, pero no tanto comoel hecho de que JOhn me vea cambiado. ¿Acaso he perdido algo de mi capacidad? ¿Es mi ropa? ¿Mis gafas? No paraba de dudar, pero para mi suerte me llamaron de la comisaría, ya habrían tenido tiempo de alertararse por mi "vuelta a la vida" supongo.

-Sherlock Holmes ¿Quién llama? -Preuntó mientras tamborileaba los dedos de la mano libre contra el cuero del sillón.

-Sargento Donovan - Respondió con algo de sequeded, al parecer aún no se creía del todo mi vuelta a la vida.- El inspector ha llamado para que nos ayude a investigar un homicidio -Me contó con un leve suspiro como de incordio por tener que contar mi prescencia, pero un caso era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado.

Tras despedirme y que me diese la dirección, podría decir que casi volé hasta la salida del edificio, tomando el primer taxi que se digno a parar. Era un piso en el centro, pero nada qué ver con el mío. Era de un tipo rico, un tal Drew Krause sino recuerdo mal, la verdad es que su nombre no me importa demasiado. No tardo en buscarle por google mientras voy de cmino, un ricachón bastante famoso, menos mal que no veo demasiado la televisión. Cuando llegué a la escena del crimen, que era una especie de habitación en un motel abandonado o en muy mal estado, al parecer aquel hombre estaba sobre la cama, con la garganta tan cercenada que podía ver hasta las vértebras.

-La causa de la muerte fue un desangramiento masivo a causa de los cortes y además esto - Oí decir entonces a Anderson, mientras me enseñaba una bolsita, con pastillas azules, fruncí el ceño .- Es viagra Sherlock -Dijo un tanto divertido mientras se iba, creo que aún le molesta que siga rondando por sus escenas de crímenes.

El olor metálico era indudable, no hacía demasiado que lo habían matado, pero no tenía tiempo. Me acerqué a la cama, ni rastro de preservativos. ¿Entonces para qué usar viagra? Quizás sería algún tio de juego masoquista, pero aquella minuciosa cantidad no le daría un paro cardíaco. Además de que los cortes le mataron lenta y sangrientamente, aunque no había ni rastro de que hubiese sido por venganza o violencia. Había sido por sadismo, el autor de este crimen era un sádico sexual que...Entonces mi cerebro dejó de pensar, de reaccionar a cualquier cosa. ¡Había sido Marie! Cogí el móvil y miré una de las tres fotos que tenía, era ella junto a otra chica y Drw Jrauser, en la cama, como ahora, con la garganta cercenada. Salí de allí a toda prisa, sacándole antes una foto al cadáver. Debía llamar a Mycroft.

-Mycroft maldita sea te dije que la arrestases -Le recriminé nada más me cogió la llamada, oí su suspiro.

-Sherlock te he dicho que hacen falta pruebas, pruebas físicas -Respondió un tanto cansado de que, según el, mi veredicto fuese incierto.

-Tengo pruebas el homicidio de hoy es igual a una de las fotos y van a ocurrir otros dos más -Suspiré un poco me ponía nervioso saber que John compartía casa con una sádica sexua que mataba sin hacer distinciones.- Hay que arrestarla, Mycroft

-Sherlock, puede que esas fotos sean reales ¿pero tienes ADN? Los juicios no se ganan así como así, además alguien podría estar inculpán...-Me estaba diciendo pero no aguantaba su gran retahíla imposible de palabras que para mí eran cada vez más estúpidas.

-¡Mycroft! -Le grité para que se quedase callado y luego cogí aire, mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo por la cera. Era algo impropio de mí gritar.- Si te digo que fue ella, fue ella, no tardaremos en encontrar más cuerpos y más fotos -Le advertí tras colgar el teléfono.

Sin darme cuenta había terminado cerca de la estación de metro, caminando sin rumbo, mientras me fijaba en la gente, intentando ocuparme en deducir a donde iban y de dónde venían, tener la mente ocupada en John no era algo que me hiciera un hombre demasiado productivo. Me quedé allí por un rato, en el fondo me divertían bastante saber lo que querían hacer de personas, hasta que vi a alaugien muy conocido. ¡John! ¡Era John! ¿Con una maleta? Ladeé la cabeza confundido mientras me acercaba a pasos rápidos, tratando de llamar su atención.

John -Le llame´cuando ya estaba a su lado, pero con tanto bullicio apenas podía oírme, giró la cabeza hacía mi, estaba llorando con los ojos enrojecidos y un leve morado en el pómulo izquierod.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha pegado? -pregunté con la respiración algo más acelerada mientras posaba un par de dedos sobre su piel. Lo sentí frío, pero nervioso, con los latidos acelerados y le temblaban las piernas.

\- Marie -Murmuró mirándome y dejó caer la melta sin importarle en absoluto, abrazándose a mi cuerpo como sino quisiera dejarme escapar. Le rodeé con los brazos a tiempo para coger su maleta con la mano derecha y su espalda con la izquierda.- Sherlock por favor no hagas preguntas, solo vamos a nuestras casa - Volvió a murmurar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y así fue como llevé a John a casa, sin hacer preguntas quedándome callado, pero ambos sabíamos que ya había deducido lo que pasí, su nerviosismo, lap euqeña maleta, rencilla doméstica, pero conociendo el sadismo de Marie seguramente quería obligarlo a algo, él se negó y le pegó. A john no le gustan los golpes, i si quiera de broma, siempre ha sido muy romántico, sé que se asustó y quiso rise, pero ella no dejaría escapar a su próxima presa. Con más razón iba a dejar que se quedase en casa. Ahora él dormía tranquilamente en mi cama, tras una ducha, no quería que me fuese por esa razón me quedé en el ordenador sentado a su lado, la verdad es no tengo nada de sueño, el caso sigue ocupando mi mente y John corra peligro lo hace aún más importante


	5. De casos resueltos jerséys y besos

Despertó por culpa de los rayos del sol, volver en si mismo le recordaba el dolor que sentía en el pómulo, no es que fuese un dolor casi inhumano, pero si molesto para dormir. Se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos algo confuso, recordaba lo que sucedió con Sherlock, le había abrazado y había llorado como no lo hacía desde que se enteró de su supuesta muerte. Mira a su alrededor viendo que era la habitación del detective, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que en poco tiempo estaba igual de desordenada que siempre.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la misma y entro el susodicho detective con una bandeja en las manos. Llevaba tostadas algo quemadas, un poco de mermelada y una taza de té, aunque seguramente también había tenido algún incidente con este.

-Sigues despertándote a la misma hora de siempre -Repuso divertido mientras se acercaba a él y le dejo la bandeja sobre la cama.- John ¿por qué tienes esa cara de sorpresa? -Preguntó intentando analizarlo pero su mente pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado para que reaccionase de esa forma el día anterior.-

-Es que nunca habías ni intentado ponerte agua en la taza -Le dijo sonriendo luego con levedad y empezó a desayunar. Las tostadas estaban quemadas y el té tenía demasiada azúcar pero eso daba igual, estaba hecho por Sherlock. 

-Que no lo haga no significa que no sepa -Le dijo mientras alzaba una ceja como quien se molesta y se sentó a su lado.- John tengo que decirte algo que ya sabrás...-Comenzó a decir iba a enseñarle las fotos de Marie, pero ese no era el mejor momento al menos para ser tan detallista.- Mycroft me dio fotos de una mujer que se sacaba fotos con los cuerpos de los hombres que mataba, el último fue aquí en Londres, lo encontraron hace un día -Cogió aire y le miro fijamente, por primera vez en su vida estaba dudando de como decir las palabras exactas.- Tenemos una sospechosa y seguramente cometa otros crímenes, pero sabemos que hasta el momento son tres...

-Sherlock ¿ por qué me....-Se quedo callado unos segundos dejando la tostada sobre la bandeja y se levantó a toda prisa, yendo a vomitar.

Simplemente agarró la bandeja para que no se ensuciase nada y suspiró con suavidad. John lo sabía, había visto las fotos sin querer en el ordenador que compartían ambos y ella simplemente le dijo que era una sesión para una feria de películas de terror. Pero John no es ni una pizca de tonto y si algo sabía de él es que sabe cuando las personas mienten, intentó averiguar algo más de esas fotos, sabía a la perfección que eran reales. ¡Claro! De ahí la pelea, ella quiso hacerlo uno más de su colección pero gracias a su buena condición física pudo huir de ella sin resultar muy herido.

-¿Sherlock me estás escuchando? -Sonó la voz ronca de John a su espalda, el cual ya parecía estar más compuesto, pero tenía los ojos acuosos.- Vi esas fotos... Las tenía después de ir a París-Le contó al detective bajando la mirada.-

-¡Brillante! -Exclamó entonces sonriendo con amplitud.- Esos asesinatos ocurrieron en París, por eso solo encontraron el cuerpo de su primer asesinato en Londres y al ver que tu descubriste sus fotos quiso matarte ti tam...-Se quedo a mitad de su discurso cuando oyó algo desconcertante.

John estaba parado frente a él, tenía la cabeza baja, puños apretados al igual que su mandíbula pero sus hombros temblaban ligeramente además de que tenía el ceño fruncido y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Levantó la cabeza con gruesas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y se abrazó a Sherlock, de rodillas en la cama. Por su parte el detective ya libre de aguantar la bandeja se quedó algo confuso por su reacción cuando resolvían un caso John normalmente estaba feliz pero esa vez no fue así. Le rodeo con los brazos aún sin saber bien que decirle.  
-No sonrías cuando resolvamos un caso, no es educado -Le dijo sonriendo aún con lágrimas por su rostro y ladeó el rostro acariciando despacio su mejilla.- Incluso siendo un sociópata eres la única persona que me conoce tanto -Susurro mirándolo, mientras se secaba despacio las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Elemental, eso es porque yo si observo y soy un genio -Repuso sin ningún tipo de modestia, algo normal en él y le miró al sentir su caricia, sintiendo un inexplicable calor en las mejillas.- Tenemos que ir a ver a Lestrade para que la arresten -Dijo hablando rápido pero esa vez el contacto humano no estaba resultando tan insoportable como siempre.

-Yo iré a hablar con Lestrade y tú con Mycroft -Le dijo mientras seguía acariciándole con suavidad y sonrió al notar su sonrojó.- ¿Te has sonrojado? -Preguntó algo divertido mientras le veía desviar la mirada como si estuviese confuso.

-Por eso siento calor -Murmuró mientras le miraba y luego se separó despacio de el algo avergonzado de haber de sido tan humano en esos momentos.- Vamos John tenemos un caso que resolver -Le alentó poniéndose de pie y salió de la habitación para recoger las pruebas.

Estaba harto de Mycroft y sus preguntas, llevaba como una hora contándole lo mismo una y otra vez para que se enterase y comprendiese que hasta John había admitido que Marie era una asesina en serie y no precisamente de gatitos. Bufó algo molesto al ser la tercera vez que se lo termina de contar y rodó los ojos molesto al llamar a su hermano, necesitaba algo más entretenido que todo eso.

Mientras tanto en la comisaría le habían dado una tila a John que tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía bastante nervioso, relatar lo que la supuesta mujer que amaba era demasiado fuerte al menos para él. Entonces sonrió pensando en Sherlock.

-Iremos a por esa zorra ahora mismo -Dijo la sargento mientras llamaba por una unidad, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del doctor que simplemente hizo una mueca bebiendo algo de la tila.

-Te llevaremos a casa John -Dijo Lestrade, acompañándole hasta uno de los coches de policía, aunque en el trayecto no pudo evitar volver a hablar.- ¿Qué harás? ¿Vivir de nuevo con Sherlock? Todos pensando que él y mentía y tú siempre …

-Lestrade, solo déjalo pasar -Le dijo interrumpiendo la frase que medio Londres le había repetido hasta la saciedad.- Si nadie quiso creer en él, fue porque una mentira que es más fácil de comprender que la verdad es más aceptada -Concluyó, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber usado una de las frases que Sherlock le dijo cuando se habían convertido en fugitivos.

Se despidió algo escueto mientras subía las escaleras, buscando las llaves en el bolsillo, pero se las había dejado sobre el sofá. Maldijo en voz baja tocando en la puerta y llamando por Sherlock que parecía no oírle. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¡Sherlock! ¿¡Estás bien!? -Gritó, algo fuerte, pues oyó como la sra Hudson parecía sorprendida al estar subiendo las escaleras y entonces por fin aquella maldita puerta, tras unos segundos se abrió.

-Estaba dándome un baño -Le dijo tras abrir la puerta por completo y hacerse a un lado para dejarle entrar. Aunque Sherlock, estaba solamente con una corta toalla enroscada en su deliciosa cintura, mientras algunas gotitas recorrían todo su cuerpo, haciendo de su cabello y su rostro la combinación más tierna y de su vientre apenas velludo y su cadera la más sensual.- ¿John? -Le llamó con suavidad al ver que no reaccionaba y se había quedado mirándole.  
-¿Ah? ¿Qué? -Preguntó al estar realmente ido con aquella visión, si es que ese chico pecaba de inocente y sensual a la vez. Se mordió el labio intentando prestarle atención y le miró, con gran esfuerzo a los ojos, intentando sonar a sí mismo pues sabría que las deducciones no tardarían en llegar.- Por dios Sherlock, ponte algo más de ropa. Tienes un albornoz -Dijo antes de ir al salón, dejándose caer sobre el sofá algo cansado.

-Como si no te gustase mirar -Le dijo haciéndole un guiño divertido y se puso las gafas, echándose el cabello hacia atrás y fue hacia su habitación, para terminar al menos de vestirse y secarse.- ¿Qué tal con Lestrade? -Le preguntó algo alto para que le oyese desde el cuarto.

-Bien, la arrestarán -Dijo sin muchos ánimos mientras miraba la televisión y cogió el laptop de Sherlock, viendo que la última entrada que había escrito había sido la más triste de toda su vida. Suspiró dejando el blog de lado y abrió una de sus redes sociales, encontrándose con Molly, la cual no tardó en pedirle una videollamada, al final se llevaban bastante bien.

-John ~ -Canturreó la grave voz del detective que aún con el cabello algo húmedo volvió a aparecer en escena, con un jersey del doctor, negro y blanco a rayas, algo largo y solamente unos slips negros.- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó dejándose caer a su lado y le miró alzando una ceja.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Qué monada! -Gritó emocionada Molly que aún seguía allí y dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro, aunque el doctor no cabía en su sorpresa.

Sherlock en el sofá, con esas piernas al descubierto, solo con ropa interior y su jersey, uno de sus jerséis. Eso era demasiado. ¿Cuántas veces se lo habría puesto? Se volvió a morder el labio sin poder evitar sonreír al verle así y dejó el ordenador sobre la mesilla del salón, mirando hacia Molly.

-Creo que tenemos que dejarlo por hoy, ya hablaremos -Dijo aun sonriente y amable como siempre, sin dejarse nunca derrumbar ante nadie, exceptuando a Sherlock aunque ahora lo menos que haría sería derrumbarse y bajó quitó la videollamada, mirándole con una sonrisa algo divertida y pícara.- ¿Desde hace cuanto te pones eso? Pensé que lo perdí en la mudanza

-Eh...-Se puso algo rojo mientras se recolocaba las gafas y subió una pierna al sofá, intentando buscar alguna forma de justificarlo.- Creo que fue después del caso de La Mujer -Le aclaró, sin poder evitar reír ante la cara de asombro de John.- Irene llega a tener buenas ideas -Dijo, dejando la frase al aire, divertido.

-Oh no basta, no quiero saber que juego masoquista hiciste con eso -Le dijo empezando a reírse mientras le miraba y le despeinó.- Y decías que eran aburridos -Le recriminó en broma, poniéndose de morros, haciendo que no le miraba.

El detective infló los mofletes tras reír y luego se acercó algo más al doctor, muy cerca de su oído, lo suficiente como para causar un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del mismo. Susurró una breve disculpa que apenas logró articular y dio un suave beso en su mejilla, casi en la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo de nuevo síntomas parecidos a una taquicardia y las mejillas ardientes.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin poder evitar sonreír sobre los labios del otro y las manos John se acomodaron en la cintura del moreno que no tardó en sentarse casi sobre él, besándolo esta vez en el los labios, con más intensidad, con más necesidad. Como en aquel experimento de darse besos.  
Sherlock cerró los ojos, pasando las manos por su cabello, su cuello y su pecho, sin saber muy bien aún si estar quieto o moverse, imitando a John un poco más lento, pero igualmente intenso. De nuevo esto hizo sonreír al doctor, que ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso, mordiendo su labio inferior con suavidad y luego lamió su lengua muy despacio, haciendo estremecer al moreno.  
No pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que ahora tenía un juego de lenguas acelerado en el que Sherlock había aprendido a qué hacer y se separó un poco después para suspirar a por aire, mirando a John a los ojos por un momento.

-Mi segundo beso y sigue siendo contigo -Susurró agarrando el cuello de su camisa con una sonrisa y volvió a la carga, copiando movimientos aprendidos de John, sentándose encima de él para estar más cómodos.

Tan enfrascados estaban en aquel beso que no oyeron el timbre, solo oyeron una especie de exclamación por parte de la sr Hudson, seguido de una palmadita y un hurra, que terminó en una sonrisa. Los dos se separaron algo sonrojados, sobretodo John, aunque sin poder evitar sonreír al ver a su querido detective con los labios rosados e hinchados, toda una delicia.

-Disculpe señora Hudson ¿ocurre algo? -Preguntó Sherlock intentando sonar normal y casual, aunque nada de eso entraban en su vocabulario, ni hoy ni ningún día.

-El inspector acaba de llamar para que decir que han arrestado a la culpable -Concluyó con una sonrisa de felicidad y luego se volvió algo más pícara y se llevó una mano a la cara haciendo el mismo gesto que se hace al contar un secreto y bajó un poco más la voz.- Bueno, me voy y creo que ha pasear, que lo paséis bien chicos -Concluyó yéndose por donde vino, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Tanto John como Sherlock se miraron sin saber qué decir y mientras uno se había a mirar “un experimento en el microondas” el otro simplemente volvió a ver la aburrida televisión, demasiado embarazoso para comentarlo, aunque ambos se habían quedado con un buen sabor de boca.


	6. Perfect Team

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sherlock había vuelto a su vida y todo prácticamente era igual, seguían ayudando a la policía pero de una forma algo más privada. No salía de casa sin un gorro que tapase su cabello, ahora algo más largo volviendo a rizarse.

-¿Sherlock? -Preguntó al entrar al piso sin oír nada explotando o cosas así.- ¿Sherlock dónde estás? -Preguntó una vez más mientras dejaba las bolsas de la compra en la mesa de la cocina, al lado de las múltiples probetas que el otro tenía allí.

Su corazón latió más despacio cuando recibió una respuesta desde el baño seguido de una retahíla sobre lo poco que confiaba en él y es que después de haberle perdido una vez, otra seria demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo. Se dejó caer en el sofá, viendo que el ordenador de Sherlock estaba encendido, con el correo abierto y como pidiéndole que echara un vistazo, no pasaría nada...Miró de nuevo al baño, aún seguiría duchándose, era algo en lo que sí gastaba mucho tiempo.

No había nada realmente interesante más que gente pidiéndole ayuda, aunque hubo un correo que sin duda destacaba entre los demás que aún no había leído.

Espero que lo estés pasando bien, mientras puedas.  
Ya sabes lo de esta noche en el mismo sitio de siempre.  
No tardes.  
JM

Ladeó la cabeza bastante sorprendido. ¿JM? ¿Jim Moriarty? Eso le parecía claro, pero él se había suicidado en la azotea, eso le había dicho Sherlock...Abrió todos los correos enviados por ese nombre, había muchísimos incluso del tiempo que el detective estuvo "muerto". Los abría y todos ponían lo mismo, una y otra vez, aunque uno de los primeros era diferente, tenía una dirección.

Cogió el teléfono y copió la dirección en una nota, cuando casi se le cae de las manos al oír que el agua había dejado de correr. Sherlock había terminado y no tardía ni cinco segundos en aparecer, actuando más rápido de lo que puso pensar lo dejó todo como estaba, haciendo que contestaba a algún mensaje.

-¿Trajiste leche? -Preguntó secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras lo miraba ladeando la cabeza. Rostro ligeramente sudoroso, dedos temblorosos, parpadea demasiado y evita la mirada.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada Sherlock -Dijo negando con la cabeza y se puso en pie para ir a colocar las cosas, evitando dejarlas cerca de algunas partes humanas que no deberían estar allí.- Es solo qué esta noche tengo turno de noche.

-¿Otra vez? -Hizo una mueca de desagrado bufando tras inflar las mejillas y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la espalda con un leve suspiro.- Deberías quejarte de que duermes mal y luego no cumples con tus deberes

-Sherlock, sería al revés -Se ríe levemente, girándose para abrazarlo con fuerza, besando sus cabellos, era como un niño grande y era su niño.  
Serían poco más de las diez cuando John ya estaba preparado y con una mochila en la que llevaba las cosas del trabajo, pero no era eso lo que pretendía hacer. Salió tomando el mismo camino de siempre, pero la dirección que le indicó al taxista fue diferente.  
Tras treinta minutos de conducir se paró delante de una calle, pero no siguió.

-Solo le llevaré hasta aquí el resto debe hacerlo usted solo, no sabe lo peligroso que es ese barrio de noche -Le dijo mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor con el ceño fruncido.

Iba a quejarse pero no tenía tiempo, debía entrar a aquel lugar antes que Sherlock. Se bajó y le pagó, volviendo a mirar la dirección, aún le quedaba por caminar un poco y cada paso que daba menos le gustaba aquel lugar, era el barrio más problemático y marginal de todo Londres...

 

-¿¡Dónde demonios está!? -Gritaba una voz un tanto chillona y quizás molesta, de la cual era dueño nada más y nada menos que Jim Moriarty, asesor criminal. Vestía de traje, y caminaba entre un montón de hombres que se preparaban para combates ilegales en un local de mala muerte.- O le encontráis o os desollaré muy despacio -Amenazó con una sonrisa algo sádica a dos de sus cinco guarda espaldas que no tardaron en asentir e ir en busca de su luchador estrella.

Entró al local, quitándose el gorro y la chaqueta, con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos vaqueros oscuros allí estaba Sherlock Holmes, vendándose las manos preparado para luchar. No le gustaba, pero era la única forma de mantener a John a salvo, pues Moriarty no es tonto y tardó apenas unos días en darse cuenta de que en realidad él estaba vivo también.  
Pasó por unos vestuarios y luego llegó a algo parecido a un ring de boxeo maltrecho donde estaban el resto de luchadores de esa noche y ese maldito sádico, que al verlo sonrió con levedad.

-Has tardado -Fue todo lo que dijo sonriendo de lado y se cruzó de brazos, avisando de que ya podían dejar entrar al público.

 

John estaba confuso, había llegado a una especie de cola para un local de combates ilegales. ¿Qué demonios haría Sherlock allí ¿A lo mejor investigaba un caso peligroso? Ladeó la cabeza confuso, comprando una entrada, la miró y cuando las puertas se abrieron entró empujado por el público a aquel sitio, que parecía más bien un corral. Oscuro, con una triste bombilla colgando del techo, el público debía permanecer de pie a la misma altura a la que iban a pelear.

Se quedó en primera fila, si es que eran filas, le habían empujado contra las verjas del ring prácticamente y levantó la mirada muy sorprendido, no podía ser cierto, entre los gritos del público oyó la voz de Jim Moriarty anunciando que el combate iba a empezar. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sherlock?

 

El moreno estaba algo intranquilo, John llevaba muchos turnos trabajando de noche por lo que no era justo que tuviese otro turno más, pero aún así sabía que algo estaba mal. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, encaminándose luego a la zona de lucha, poniéndose en una postura defensiva, mirando a su adversario. Otro extranjero, ruso seguramente, pensando que en su país las cosas le irían mejor cuando en realidad había terminado allí, casi como un esclavo que trata de pagar sus deudas sin posibilidad de hacerlo nunca.

-¡Sherlock! -Exclamó John, en un grito prácticamente imperceptible debido a la gran cantidad de gente que había gritando a los luchadores, pero uno de ellos sí que le escuchó y es que estuviese a punto de luchar o no, no había dejado de observar a su alrededor. El rubio se llevó las manos a la boca muy sorprendido, negando varias con la cabeza.

-John...no John...vete aquí -Dijo en un murmullo, mirándolo a los ojos olvidándose de lo demás. Fue entonces cuando recibió un puñetazo entre el ojo y la sien, tumbándolo en el suelo.

Trató de levantarse a duras penas, cuando recibió una patada en los costados, dejándolo boca arriba totalmente expuesto a más golpes, pero esta vez si se pudo levantar, agarrándolo de la nuca y dio un rodillazo a su esternón, le había dejado sin respiración al menos unos segundos.

Parpadeó sintiendo la sangre bajar cálida por su rostro, pero le dio igual y se acercó a John, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sal de aquí, ahora -Ordenó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y dio un golpe a la reja, pero el rubio no se movió seguía quieto mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando.- ¡Sal de aquí! -Le gritó volviendo a dar golpes a la reja.

Iba a decirle que no le dejaría solo cuando aquel hombre enorme se volvió a lanzar contra el moreno, quedándose sentando sobre él y le volvió a dar puñetazos en el rostro a placer, hasta que John no pudo más y saltó la verja, dando una patada a la cara del tipo que le echó hacia atrás boca arriba contra el duro suelo. Miró al moreno, no había tiempo para hablar o discutir, por lo que agarró su mano con fuerza y echó a correr sin mirar atrás tratando de huir de aquel lugar.

-¡Huye! -Gritó entonces el moreno soltándose de su agarre, dejando que los gorilas que trabajaban vigilándolo le atrapasen.- ¡Vete de aquí! -Volvió a gritar, viendo él seguía allí parado.

-Oh, la parejita reunida de nuevo, qué dèjá vu -Se oyó entonces la aguda voz del asesor criminal que tras sonreír de forma cínica miró al militar, aún parado allí, clavado en el suelo.

Había perdido a Sherlock una vez por su culpa y esta vez parecía que iba a suceder lo mismo, pero no se lo permitiría. Se acercó a pasos rápidos pero firmes y los hombres que sujetaban a Holmes se miraron entre sí, atentos a lo que haría. De su bolsillo interno de la chaqueta sacó su pistola, disparando sin dudar al corazón de Moriarty, viéndolo caer con una mueca de dolor mientras se desangraba.

El moreno no supo reaccionar, ahora ya libre lo miró claramente sorprendido cuando sintió que volvía agarrar su mano, echando a correr de nuevo. Muerto el perro se acaba la rabia.  
Corrieron minutos en silencio hasta volver a las calles que estaban cercas de su hogar, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta el doctor le abrazó con fuerza. Era un abrazo cálido, lleno de necesidad y de ternura que el detective no tardó en corresponder escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.  
No hacía falta decir nada al respecto, porque ellos dos eran el equipo perfecto.


End file.
